Ce qu'il faut faire ou pas
by ocechan
Summary: Deuxième recueil de drabbles. Point de vue de Harry, à propos de Drago. Conseils sur comment agir avec Drago. Juste de l'humour et du flirt! DM/HP.
1. Chapter 1

**Bla Bla:** Premier drabble de ce recueil, recueil que je dédie à ma muse, Nathalie ! Je me suis bien amusée l'écrire, j'espère qu'il vous plaira!

**Disclamer:** Les personnes appartiennent J.K Rowlings. Les histoires, elles, m'appartiennent.

**.oO0Oo.**

Comment échapper son ennemi en dix leçons par Harry James Potter, quand l'ennemi en question est son petit ami Drago Malefoy:

**Leçon n°1 :** Pour être sûr d'échapper à votre poursuivant, n'allez pas dans des endroits faciles d'accès pour lui. S'il est d'une maison autre que la votre, privilégiez votre salle commune.

**Leçon n°2 :** Sil peut décider de faire le pied de grue pendant des heures devant votre salle commune, et que vous connaissez la salle sur demande, allez-y.

**Leçon n°3 : **Si vous n'avez comme moi vraiment pas de chance, et qu'il soit d'en plus être capable de vous attendre devant votre salle commune, capable de vous sortir par la peau des fesses de la salle sur demande, essayez le bureau de Dumbledore.

**Leçon n°4 : **N'essayez pas d'aller dans des endroits tels que la salle commune des Serpentards, le bureau de Rogue ou encore la chambre de votre poursuivant. Sil ne pensera pas à aller là-bas, être dans un lieu peuplé de Serpentards est à éviter.

**Leçon n°5 : **Si vous ne voulez pas le croiser dans la grande salle où vous pouvez être sur qu'il vous attendra de pied ferme, comptant sur les suppliques de votre ventre qu'il sait commander au reste du corps avant même votre cerveau, allez-y soit très tôt, soit pas du tout.

**Leçon n°6 : **Séchez tous les cours en commun avec sa maison, et apprenez par cœur son emploi du temps pour ne pas risquer de vous retrouvez dans le même couloir que lui par une bête erreur stratégique qui pourrait bien être la dernière de votre hélas courte vie.

**Leçon n°7 :** Si vous avez du polynectar, prenez l'apparence d'un de vos amis, mais éviter de croiser le dit ami et votre ennemi au même moment et au même endroit. Votre couverture serait alors fichue, et votre ami vous détestera pour avoir pris dans la figure les sortilèges et maléfices que votre ennemi aura lancé sur lui aussi, dans le doute de votre identité et pour être sûr de faire mouche.

**Leçon n°8 :** Évitez un maximum les déplacements inutiles, et préférez si vous le pouvez les balades nocturnes sous la cape d'invisibilité.

**Leçon n°9 :**La carte des maraudeurs est votre amie. Ne l'oubliez pas.

**Leçon n°10 :**Si votre ennemi est vraiment coriace, et que toutes vos ruses ont échouées, il ne vous reste plus qu'à affronter vaillamment votre destin. Bonne chance !

Harry Potter, en direct du placard balais où je me cache.

**.oO0Oo.**

Voilou ! Elle vous a plu ? Vous en voulez encore ? Suite dans la soirée, et le bouton vert pour les **reviews** !


	2. Chapter 2

Deuxième petit drabble, avec des actions qui peuvent amener les réactions décrites dans le premier drabble. Bonne lecture !

**.oO0Oo.**

Les choses à ne pas faire pour ne pas mettre Drago Malefoy en colère. Liste de Harry Potter, qu'il complète au fur et à mesure :

**I)** Ne pas planquer son gel le matin.

**II)** Ne pas remplacer son gel par une mousse faisant instantanément friser les cheveux.

**III)** Ne pas arriver à nos rendez-vous avec trois quart d'heures de retard.

**IV)** Ne pas lui éternuer dessus.

**V)** Ne pas tomber en l'entrainant dans ma chute.

**VI)** Ne pas le forcer à passer la nuit dehors quand il fait froid ; il est d'humeur exécrable malade.

**VII)** Ne pas teindre ses cheveux en roux et annoncer à toute la grande salle qu'il y a un nouveau Wesley à Poudlard.

**VIII)** Ne pas lui cracher du jus de citrouille mélangé avec des restes d'œufs brouillés à la figure même par mégarde.

**IX)** Ne pas le faire tomber de son balai les jours de pluie où le terrain est particulièrement boueux.

**X)** Ne pas lui rappeler qu'il a failli se faire bouffer par une plante carnivore.

**XI)** Ne pas l'appeler "Draynouchet" devant la quasi totalité des Serpentards.

**XII)** Ne pas le transformer en crapaud, car bizarrement après que je l'aie retransformé par un baiser, il m'étrangle.

**XIII)** Ne pas lui faire la remarque qu'il est mal coiffé, même pour rire, pour ne pas me retrouver avec des cheveux de trois kilomètres de long et la barbe de Jésus.

**XIV)** Ne pas changer à son insu sa cravate en rouge et or et son emblème de Serpentard en celui de Gryffondor.

**XV)** Ne pas le planter à un rendez-vous pour aller faire du Quidditch avec Ron.

**XVI) **Ne pas l'allumer dans un couloir et le planter en lui annonçant que son cours de potion a commencé depuis dix minutes.

**XVII)** Ne pas s'arranger pour le faire marcher dans une bouse de dragon fraîche.

**XVIII)** Ne pas lui faire croire que pour passer inaperçu dans le monde des moldus il faut porter un slip kangourou sur la tête et lui affirmer que c'est la dernière mode.

**XIX)** Ne pas lui piquer tous ses bonbons au chocolat et lui laisser un mot lui disant qu'il va devoir en racheter.

**.oO0Oo.**

J'adore particulirement le VII moi XD. **Reviews** ? Dites moi celui que vous avez préféré :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Bla bla:**Voici un troisième petit chapitre pour ce recueil, un petit cadeau pour ma fête! En espérant qu'il vous plaise autant que les autres! Et merci pour vos reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir!

**.oO0Oo.**

Guide de survie du Poudlardien moyen, pour ne pas avoir à se frotter à Drago Malefoy.

_Première partie: Les cibles les plus touchées:_

Une maison en particulier est plus touchée que les autres, et c'est bien entendu l'ennemie héréditaire des vert et argent, j'ai nommée Gryffondor. Mais jusque là ce n'est pas un scoop. Drago Malefoy est LE Serpentard par excellence, il s'attaquera donc de préférence aux premières et deuxièmes années, seuls ou en troupeaux, ça ne le dérange absolument pas, et quelques fois aux troisièmes et quatrièmes années, s'il n'a pas d'autres proies sous la main.

Cependant les Gryffondors des cinquième, sixième et septième années qui seront attaqués même s'il y a des premières années dans les parages sont moi même, Hermione Granger, et tous ceux qui portent le nom de Weasley, en particulier Ronald. Tous les autres n'auront alors plus rien à craindre, et pourront respirer, en attendant de le recroiser plus tard.

Si vous avez le malheur de passer dans le même couloir que lui alors que vous vantez les mérites de la maison Gryffondor, que vous dites du mal de la maison Serpentard, ou pire encore que vous osiez dire à quel point vous me trouvez génial, beau, gentil etc, alors vous pouvez immédiatement prier pour le salut de votre âme, car je vous garantis que même s'il était de bonne humeur vous allez le sentir passer. Et s'il était déjà de mauvaise humeur... vous allez pouvoir expérimenter le doloris!

Cas particulier de cible: C'est une catégorie tout à fait à part, parce qu'elle n'aura pas à se frotter à un Malefoy en colère, mais qui souffrira autant voire plus que les autres. Je veux bien entendu parler de la gente féminine, enfin plutôt celles qui entrent dans ses exigences. Ne vous figurez pas qu'il vous aime, car une fois qu'il aura obtenu ce qu'il veut de vous, il vous jettera sans le moindre remord, comme l'atteste le défilé de filles en pleurs lors du petit déjeuner.

_Deuxième partie: Les règles à suivre:_

Pour les premières et deuxièmes années, toutes maisons confondues: Ne le croisez pas avant qu'il ne m'aie vu avant, car un Drago Malefoy n'ayant pas eu sa dose de Potty journalière est extrêmement dangereux. Ne le croisez pas non plus juste avant le petit déjeuner ou un quelconque repas parce qu'il est à fleur de peau quand il a faim ou qu'il n'a pas bu son café du matin. Ne pouvant prononcer une seule parole avant d'avoir ingurgité de la caféine, il passera directement à la case "sorts et maléfices" sans passer par la case "dégage de mon chemin sale nain".

Bien entendu la règle de survie ultime est de ne pas parler de "l'élu". Il a une sainte horreur de ce surnom qu'il exècre plus que tout. Appelez moi Potty, tout simplement, Potter, "le sale balafré là-bas", ou encore "le roi des crétins de cette bande de lions stupides".

Il faut aussi savoir qu'il y a tout un protocole à suivre pour s'adresser à lui, si vraiment vous le devez. Il est interdit de l'appeler Drago, au lieu de Monsieur Malefoy. Seuls ses amis les plus proches (ils ne sont que quatre) ont droit à ce privilège. Soyez conscients que pour lui vous n'êtes pas plus important que la poussière qu'il foule de ses divins pieds, et que le fait de l'appeler par son prénom le mettrait sur un pied d'égalité avec vous, ce qui est bien sûr totalement inconcevable.

Vous devez attendre qu'il vous adresse la parole en premier, sous peine de vous retrouver avec des cheveux roses qui s'accorderont parfaitement avec votre nouvelle barbe. Moi seul ainsi que ses amis avons le droit de l'apostropher de la sorte. Voyez vous, être sa Némésis a tout de même quelques avantages.

N'oubliez pas qu'il est préfet et qu'il en abuse sans vergogne. Évitez donc de passer devant lui avec des bonbons ou tout autre chose qui attisera sa convoitise. Cette règle est valable pour les premières années jusqu'aux cinquièmes années, voire sixièmes années, et ne s'applique qu'aux septièmes années de Serpentard et Pouffsouffle.

_Troisième partie: Si vous estimez malgré tout que ce guide n'est pas pour vous:_

Si vous pensez que ce petit guide du Malefoy illustré ne vas pas vous être utile parce que vous avez bien l'intention de ravir le cœur du prince des Serpentards, à vos risques et périls, mais je vous garantis que même moi qui suis son petit ami j'ai encore à subir ses foudres. De plus, il vous faudra aussi le guide du Potter illustré, parce que je ne me souviens pas avoir dit que le deuxième danger de cette école était une personne autre que moi même quand on essaye de me piquer Drago.

**.oO0Oo.**

Voilà un petit texte en plus pour patienter le temps que je publie d'autres OS ou d'autres chapitres de ma fic :)

Corrigée par ma bêta Noweria, je n'avais que deux fautes! Ouais!!!!

N'oubliez pas: **Reviews!** Et n'hésitez pas à lire "Ne déclare pas sa flamme qui veut" ma meilleure fic!


End file.
